


Blue Sargent's Questionable (Glorious) Fashion Sense

by indoordisco



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 5+1, a lot of sexual references, adam parrish loves his boyfriend, aka im really gay and like writing about how pretty blue sargent is, almost all of these outfits can be made on my sims 4 and im not even sorry, from bluesey into sarchengansey, gansey is just a teenager cut his dick some slack, have i mentioned im gay yet, i really love the gangsey ok, i really wish i could write more faster bc this is pretty short, i’m only a teenager cut me some slack, one of those 5+1 things, or the many ways blue manages to turn gansey and henry on, pynch in one of them, sarchengansey, theres a lot about blue sargent’s legs and boobs bc im gay, to the point where i should either make it clean af or just give up subtlety and write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoordisco/pseuds/indoordisco
Summary: something seductive about the clothes blue wears in the summer. not intentionally, maybe, but something about the expanses of golden skin exposed as she hooks her leg over the side of the boat, the thigh high fishnets she has to keep pulling up, the crop tops made of whirlwinds of colour and precarious stitching.  something about the slow blinks and the door being opened as she buttons up a shirt in lace shorts, something about see-through yellow tops and purple lace.





	

**1.**

Blue stretches out across the boat, one of her legs thrown over her side, and the other sprawled across Gansey’s lap. Her skin is golden and freckled, and the dark hair smattered along her legs is silky under Gansey’s hand. She twitches slightly when his hand shifts to her inner thigh as the boat rocks. The red band of the lace thigh highs she’s wearing is stark against her skin, and she rests her thumb underneath it. 

 

The sun beats down on them, the clouds drifting across the sky lazy and slow. She leans over, grabbing the bottle of wine on the bench next to them. He holds out their glasses and she grins at him. The denim skirt that she covered in patches rucks up as she shifts, and Gansey looks away quickly, because, somehow, it still feels like they should hide it. She laughs, turns his head back with a hand wrapped around the side of his neck, two fingers hooked under his bright yellow collar. She hooks her other hand around his neck, so she’s holding herself closer to him. She plants a kiss on his cheek, then his jaw, the edge of his mouth, and then they’re kissing, warm from the sun. Yes, they’ve kissed since Blue’s curse broke, but it still feels new, still feels like a treat. He doesn't think he’ll ever grow tired of this feeling. He puts the glasses down carefully, wraps his hands around her waist, thumbs resting in the divots in her back. 

 

There’s something seductive about the clothes Blue wears in the summer. He’s not sure it’s intentional, but he thinks maybe it is when she drags her gaze over him, tracing the patterns on her tights. He particularly likes the skirts when she throws her thigh over his lap, straddling him, and can feel all the heat soaking through his shorts. 

 

And maybe Blue takes half an hour longer to get ready when she opens the door whilst buttoning up a yellow shirt, skin gold against the purple swimsuit underneath. And maybe it’s Gansey’s fault, but hey- he’s only human.

 

**2.**

He pulls up to 300 Fox Way in the Pig, and adjusts his tie before stepping out. He walks up to the door, knocks, and she’s standing there, her black hair curled and sparkling slightly. He forgoes kissing her to press his lips to his cheeks- she’s wearing dark lipstick, and her mother is hovering in the background. 

 

She grins at him. “What do you think?” She gestures to her dress, a long red slip covered in golden flowers, a slightly nervous smile on her lips. 

 

His eyes drop down, and then he’s groaning quietly. He grabs her waist, pulling her closer, and he huffs out a breath into her shoulder. She giggles, presses a kiss to just above his collar, grins into his skin. “You look _ravishing_ , dear.” He says, voice low and just the barest hint of teasing.

 

 She laughs, grabbing his hand and running towards the car. He runs after her, laughing, and when they settle into the car and she is talking animatedly in the passenger seat, all he can think is how much he loves her and how much his parents will. 

 

He’s right about his parents- they take to her like a duck to water. She’s all bubbling energy, enigmatic grins, passionate rants, and by the time they’re leaving, he swears they’re all wrapped around her finger. 

 

He says as much into her neck, and she grins. 

 

“Well, at least now I can get you out of politician son duty.”

 

“You truly are a lifesaver.” 

 

He swears to God, he’s _gone_ when she strides into the room in a skintight wine red dress, matching lipstick and gold hoops dangling from her ears. She smirks at him as she walks in, wandering over and pressing his jaw shut with her index finger. He gives a half-suppressed laugh and slips his hand into hers. He turns back to one of his mother’s colleagues, continuing the conversation amicably until he finds an opportunity to slip away, drawing Blue along with him. They slip out into the corridor, and he's pressing her against the wall, arms bracketing her head and lips pressed into the junction between her neck and her shoulder. 

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” She laughs. 

 

**3.**

Blue Sargent is in her element on the edge of the pool at the Barns. Her skin is dark and gold from lying in the sun for hours, and it’ll stay that way until October, when the sun finally recedes. She’s a flash of colour among the four teens sat in black or navy blue swim shorts (black: Ronan and Gansey, navy: Adam and Henry). She’s in a blue and orange one piece/bikini/swimsuit he doesn't really understand, purple straps laced up her back, the tiny tattoo of a raven on her hipbone on full display. She lays back on her towel, green painted toenails dipped into the water, her pink heart sunglasses sliding up her freckled nose. 

 

Her skin is fever hot when she sprawls into Gansey’s lap, pressing herself against his warm, hard chest. Ronan whistles, loud and wolfish. Adam smiles at them, and Gansey can feel his chest loosen. Henry’s gaze flickers over, them, and although his smile is wide, there’s a flash of pain in his eyes. 

 

Gansey smiles at her, surprised, and she whispers, “I couldn't be bothered to hide it anymore. They all know anyway.”

 

He grins. “So they do.” He settles his hands across her, one thumb stroking the tattoo and the other stretching over her knee where she has it tucked up to her chest. She looks at him over her shoulder, and he kisses her, leisurely and warm. Adam joins Ronan in wolf-whistling, this time. 

 

([this swimsuit](https://cdn.thisiswhyimbroke.com/images/shark-bite-bikini1.jpg))

When Blue pulls off (his) massive purple shirt to reveal a shark swimsuit- well, he doesn't laugh, but he does snort. Loudly. She grins at him and tugs at one of the teeth, and he chuckles. Henry bursts into a fit of giggles as she steps out the car, and Adam grins at her, slow and lazy and sleepy, from the deck chair. Ronan pulls himself out the pool and holds out his fist, smiles, jaw sharp. She fist bumps him and turns to bow to the others. 

 

 

**4.**

It’s downright offensive that she’s this cute. It’s four am. She should look like a zombie. But no, she’s bright-faced and grinning, her hair pulled into various elaborate braids. Her top, horrendously bright yellow, actually appears to be lighting up the room. 

 

He mumbles, “Iss like looking at the sun, turn it off.” Obviously, he’s not very awake. 

 

She laughs silently, shaking a little. “Sure, Raven King.” 

 

Oh. Well. Now she’s shirtless, wearing only tiny dark blue boy shorts and white ankle socks. She slides into bed, tucking her socked feet between his thighs, murmuring that he’s warm, and pressing herself against his chest. Already 3/4 asleep, all he manages is a semi-coherent, “Night, Jane.” and a kiss he presses to the top of her head. 

 

“Night, Gansey.”

 

**5.**

Obviously, it’s Henry’s idea. He shows up at Monmouth grinning, chest heaving like he’s run here. 

 

“Hello,” Gansey says surprisedly, a smile spreading across his face. Henry is infectious. “What’s up?”

 

“Can’t I just visit my two very favourite people in the world because I feel like it?” He asks innocently. 

 

“Not grinning like that.” Gansey chuckles, but he pulls the door open wider and steps aside. Henry bounds in, the muscles exposed by the cutouts in shirt rippling. Gansey does not stare. Especially not at the tiny black shorts. Or, more specifically, what’s in them. No. He looks up quickly as Henry sits down on the sofa, sitting down next to Blue. 

 

“Hi.” Blue barely looks up from her book, just nods. 

 

“So, there’s a gay bar opening in Richmond called the Unicorn. And they’re having an opening night party- free entrance, free drinks, and, best of all, free body glitter.” Henry says, gesturing wildly. 

 

“And?”

 

“And we’re totally going, and we’re bringing the farm boys.”

 

“Ronan would kill you if you called him that to his face,” Blue mutters.

 

“Oh, I know. You coming?”

 

“What, us? Me and Blue? To a gay bar?”

 

Blue punches him. “No one in this friendship group is straight, and you damn well know that. Also,” She looks at him pointedly, eyes flicking between Henry and them. 

 

He tilts his head, nods, mouths, “We’re talking about this later.”

 

“Well, if you’re both done having telepathic conversations, I need a verdict. We have to place a glitter order. That’s how they’re keeping track of how many people are coming.” Henry grins. 

 

“You’re on your own with asking Lynch and Parrish, but we’ll come.”

 

(Adam says they’ll come, and as he shows Henry out he admits he mostly just wants to plaster glitter all over Ronan’s face.) 

 

Within most friends, going out clubbing would not be a big deal. Going out to a gay club would be a slightly bigger deal, but still. They don’t normally go out together. If they do, it’s either Nino’s or one of his mother’s political gatherings, so this is a big deal. 

 

Gansey offers to drive, Ronan dreams up a playlist and some frighteningly good fake IDs and Henry enthuses about the glitter every time he sees them. 

 

Blue walks out of 300 Fox Way draped in a denim jacket lined with fluff. There are tantalising flashes of smooth skin covered in deep red mesh, but Gansey can’t quite tell what top she’s wearing. He supposes that’s the point. She presses a kiss to his cheek as she climbs in, her long legs clad in black jeans dotted with lace flowers and gaps patched with scraps of red and purple fabric. There are wire ravens dangling from her ears, and her makeup is wild and colourful. 

 

“You look unusually dark and brooding.” Blue grins.

 

“Thanks.” Gansey smirks, pulling out of the drive. They’re picking Henry up from Litchfield, and meeting Lynch and Parrish at the Unicorn. They pull up outside, and Gansey presses a fist against the horn so Henry knows they’re there. Henry opens the door, stepping out in yellow heels, a cropped grey hoodie and black ripped jeans.

 

Blue looks at Gansey, slow and heated, and whispers, “We’re telling him tonight. That we want him.” 

 

Gansey smirks. “Getting impatient, Jane?”

 

“Maybe.” 

 

Henry opens the car door then, throwing himself dramatically across the backseat. “Cheng 2 got a cat, and she pissed on my shoes, so now I’m wearing these.” He sighs, kicking his legs up, pressing the heels into the roof of the car. 

 

Blue grins. 

 

“They make your ass look fantastic, though.” Gansey comments, pulling out from the drive. 

 

“Thanks, dicky-boy.” Henry’s all swagger, but his face is flushed, and from where his hoodie has ridden up Gansey can see the pink spreading across his chest. He looks away quickly, focusing on the road. Blue laughs and presses a kiss to Gansey’s jaw. 

 

They can hear the music from 20ft outside the bear, and there are crowds of tipsy men and women, all shimmering in the low light, streaming in and out of the bar. Blue is euphoric, jumping out the car and pulling the boys out, holding their hands and pulling them along. She’s shed her jacket now, and dear Jesus is Gansey gone. Henry is staring too, his eyes darting frantically over her skin. She’s wearing a tight-fitting red mesh shirt, heart shaped patches just covering her breasts. 

 

She grins at them over her shoulder. “The hearts’ll probably slip at some point, so keep an eye out, boys.” Gansey groans, and Henry whimpers quietly, a sound lost in the music pounding from the place. 

 

Adam waves at them from next to a shirtless Ronan, jeans slung so low you can see the top of his ass. Adam is wearing a black muscle tee that’s probably Ronan’s, jeans that are more rip than jean and black boots. Ronan smiles at him, small and private, and ruffles a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. 

 

‘Sure you don’t want to pull your jeans up, Lynch?” Blue teases as they stand in line.

 

“Sure you don’t want to borrow one of your boyfriends’ tops, Sargent?” Ronan snarks.

 

“Nah. I like them staring.” She laughs, squeezing Gansey and Henry’s hands. 

 

Henry splutters something about not being her boyfriend, but then they’re diving into the bar. They're immediately engulfed with sound and colour and noise and smell, a thousand perfumes and colognes overlapping topped off with sweat, and bright flashing lights lasering through the crowds. The bodies are packed tight, dark shapes jumping and grinding and dancing. There are a few stages scattered around the dance floor, where swinging, swaying men and women dressed in scraps of lace dance. Blue cheers loudly, and Gansey laughs.

 

“Glitter’s over there!” Henry shouts. “Come on!” He grabs Blue’s hand and locks his fingers around Gansey’s wrist, tugging them towards a stand where a shirtless man and a woman in a bikini are holding out buckets of glitter.

 

Adam follows them, a hand around Ronan’s back forcing him to follow. He’s the first to get glitter, pressing it along his boyfriend’s sharp cheekbones. He lines his collarbones and draws a few lines under his ribs and in the v dipping down into Ronan’s jeans. Ronan laughs, head thrown back and eyes wide and heated. Finally, Adam plants his hands in one of the buckets, dragging his palms down Ronan’s back to rest on his ass, grinning lewdly. Ronan smirks at him, and then scatters glitter in Adam’s dusty blonde hair, pressing the remnants into his neck. Adam kisses him, slow push and pull, and then Ronan is dragging him back into the crowds. 

 

Meanwhile, Blue has drawn stars on Gansey’s cheeks, and has dumped two handfuls of glitter over his boat shoes, cackling. Finally, she presses glitter to her lips and kisses Gansey, closemouthed but purposeful.  When she draws back, both their lips are shimmering. She presses glitter onto her arms in loops, her gaze not leaving Henry’s as she does. He huffs, mutters something about third-wheeling, and presses fingerprints of glitter just above his waistband, before running the remnants through his spiky black hair. Blue nods, shouts, “Good job.” 

 

He’s turning to dive into the crowds of people, when she grabs his arm and pulls him to face her, darting forward and kissing him the same way she did Gansey. She winks at him, turns into the crowd and starts dancing, wild and happy. Henry gapes, his mouth falling open. Gansey laughs loudly enough to be heard over the music, and presses a finger to Henry’s jaw, shutting it, before he kisses Henry too, sloppier and more forceful than Blue. “We want you to join us.” He whispers in Henry’s ear. 

 

“When?” He shouts. 

 

“Now, for as long as you can stand us!” Gansey laughs, pulling him towards Blue. 

 

(As it turns out, he can stand them for a pretty long time.) 

 

**+1**

Oddly, the first thought that runs through his head when he flops back against the footboard of the bed is not, "Wow, that was some phenomenal sex." 

 

Instead, he thinks that this is his favourite Blue Sargent (and Henry Cheng) Outfit: chest heaving, Henry's arm slung over her stomach, the sheet grazing the tops of her hip bones, the tiny emerald in her belly button sparkling. The skin around the crown tattoo under one of her breasts is red from Gansey's teeth, and RoboBee is nestled in her hair, making a contented buzzing noise every so often. Henry is lying facedown next to Blue, and the sheet is pulled halfway up his ass. If Gansey wasn’t so tired- like he said earlier, phenomenal sex- he would definitely do something about that sheet, like pull it down, maybe, but sleep is sounding like the much better option. 

 


End file.
